Decisiones
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Twilight se prepara para una fiesta en la casa de Fluttershy, sin embargo no todo sale como lo planeaba


La luz del sol entro por la ventana de la habitación principal de la biblioteca de Ponyville. Twilight brincó de su cama con una sonrisa y sacudió la canasta de Spike para obligarlo a levantarse.

"Deprisa Spike, las chicas nos están esperando en la casa de Fluttershy."

El dragón refunfuño.

"Twilight, faltan dos horas para que empiece la fiesta. ¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano?"

La unicornio se cepilló su crin frente al espejo mientras le contestaba a su asistente.

"Spike, tenemos que asegurarnos que todo esté en orden para la fiesta. Además le prometí a Fluttershy que llegaría antes para ayudarla a organizar todo.

Spike recogió su cama y se acostó de nuevo.

"Revisamos la lista nueve veces anoche, todo está en orden y no me necesitas para ayudar a Fluttershy con eso. Nos vemos en la fiesta."

Twilight bufó pero dejó a Spike dormir debido a que era su día libre. Salió de la biblioteca tarareando la canción que entonó en la boda de su hermano llevando flotando tras de sí una canasta con todo lo que sus amigas le habían pedido que llevara a la fiesta.

La unicornio llegó a la cabaña de Fluttershy, rodeó la casa para llegar al gran prado que se encontraba detrás de esta. Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta escuchó el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose y el grito de su amiga.

Twilight corrió rápidamente, cuando llegó al prado su vista se nubló y se sintió desorientada por uno segundos, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo vio un changeling sobre Fluttershy, lentamente alrededor de la pegaso se formaba un charco rojo.

El enorme insecto se giró y produjo un ruido chirriante, Twilight inmediatamente descargó un hechizo que derribó a la criatura lejos de su amiga. La unicornio corrió rápidamente hacia Fluttershy y la tocó con una pesuña. Estaba completamente fría.

Twilight miró con ira al changeling que lentamente se ponía de pie. Una idea muy diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera tenido en su vida se formó en su mente. Lentamente con ayuda de su magia levantó un tronco de los que la pegaso almacenaba para encender su chimenea.

El monstruo se quedó quieto mirando en su dirección y produciendo ruidos extraños, Twilight lo miró y una sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios. Sin ninguna clase de aviso y sin darle oportunidad de nada golpeó al changeling en la cabeza con el trozo de madera, provocándole una herida de la cual broto un líquido espeso y verde brillante.

"¡Nadie lastima a mis amigas!" gritó la unicornio mientras arremetía de nuevo ignorando los gritos de la criatura que aunque no podía entender reconocía como suplicas de piedad.

El asalto continuó durante varios minutos, la unicornio sonrío con satisfacción cuando de un golpe reventó el ojo derecho de la criatura. Normalmente la idea de cometer tales actos de violencia le resultarían repulsivos, pero ese día se sentía como si fueran lo correcto.

Levanto el leño dispuesta a dar el golpe final cuando algo la golpeó en el costado, la unicornio rodó por el pasto y al levantarse vio a otro changeling parado cerca del primero. De nueva cuenta utilizó la madera y dio un golpe certero en la cabeza del segundo monstruo. Se disponía a arremeter de nuevo cuando un tercer changeling, mas grande y fuerte que los otros dos la tacleó y la sujetó contra el suelo.

Twilight perdió el agarre sobre su arma improvisada y forcejeó contra el insecto sin resultados, la criatura levantó una de sus patas y golpeó a Twilight fuertemente en la cabeza. La unicornio se desoriento por unos segundos y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una furiosa Applejack sobre ella.

"¡En nombre de Celestia que demonios pasa contigo Twilight!"

La unicornio trató de liberarse en vano.

"¡Cállate!, No me vas a engañar, eres un changeling. Mataron a Fluttershy y yo los matare a ustedes."

Twilight se dio cuenta que la idea de matar a alguien ya no le parecía tan atractiva ahora. Empezó a sentir un dolor en la base de su cuerno.

"Twilight aquí no hay ningún changeling. ¡Si alguien le hizo daño a Fluttershy fuiste tú!"

La unicornio miró por unos segundos el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Applejack. Miró a donde recordaba se encontraba el cuerpo de su amiga pegaso. Se encontró con un bulto lleno de decoraciones para fiesta que alguien había dejado caer sobre un recipiente lleno de ponche.

El dolor en el cuerno se volvió más fuerte y la unicornio miró con miedo a donde habia apaleado al changeling. Fluttershy yacía en medio de un charco de sangre. Rainbow Dash estaba a un lado de la otra pegaso mirando a Twilight con una mezcla de ira y tristeza y con una herida abierta en la cabeza.

Twilight regreso su vista a Applejack sin poder formar ninguna palabra, suplicándole a su amiga con la mirada que le dijera que todo era mentira. La pony granjera comenzó a llorar mientras mantenía la unicornio firmemente presionada contra el suelo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Twilight?, ¿Por qué?"

Twilight tato de hablar mientras el dolor en su cuerno aumentaba.

"Yo… Yo… yo vi un changeling y creí, creí que el habia…"

La unicornio se detuvo, el dolor aumentó de manera súbita, como si alguien le hubiera encajado un clavo al rojo vivo en toda la longitud de su cuerno. Gritó al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda y finalmente perdió el sentido.

Más tarde ese mismo día Celestia observaba silenciosa a una aun inconsciente Fluttershy en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. La pequeña pegaso estaba cubierta de vendajes y conectada a un respirador.

"¿Cuál es el pronóstico?" preguntó la gobernante de Equestria sin alejar su vista de la malherida pony.

"Se encuentra estable, su majestad." Contestó un unicornio azul enfundado en una bata blanca a un lado suyo. "En un par de semanas podrá caminar y con un mes más de terapia después de eso podrá salir del hospital. Es una suerte que su magia de curación haya funcionado tan bien."

"¿Qué hay de su ojo?"

"No pudimos salvarlo, su majestad."

Celestia cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Donde… donde esta mi aprendiz."

"En el ala de psiquiatría su majestad. Pero me temo que el hospital de Ponyville no tiene los medios necesarios para… hmmm, este 'tipo' de casos. Lo más grave que hemos manejado ha sido una pobre yegua que cree que es perro cada luna llena. Creo que el encargado de esa área podrá informarle mejor."

La princesa del sol asintió y caminó hacia el piso del hospital que le indicaron. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo logró escuchar unos gritos de dolor e inmediatamente se teletransporto al lugar de donde provenían.

Apareció en un cuarto con ventanas y puertas reforzadas. Twilight se encontraba acostada sobre una cama de metal con sus cuatro patas atadas a los extremos de esta. La unicornio tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y dos anillos con una pequeña gema en su cuerno.

Celestia rápidamente notó que habia tres ponies terrestres en la habitación, dos enfermeros y un doctor, que instintivamente se arrodillaron ante ella.

"¿Que es lo que sucede doctor?, ¿Por qué gritó de esa manera?"

"No… no lo sé a ciencia cierta su majestad, pero me atrevería a decir que está tratando de controlar…"

Se escuchó un crujido y tanto el médico como Celestia miraron a Twilight. Los dos anillos en el cuerno de la unicornio se partieron a la mitad. Inmediatamente el cuerno se iluminó y los ponies enfermeros fueron lanzados con fuerza contra la pared.

Antes de que estos pudieran impactarse se vieron envueltos en un brillo dorado y depositados gentilmente en el suelo. El mismo brillo restringió los movimientos del cuerpo de la unicornio que trataba de liberarse de las ataduras. Twilight dio otro grito de dolor y arqueo su espalda antes de perder el conocimiento. Celestia se acercó y revisó el cuerno de la unicornio que continuaba emitiendo un pequeño brillo.

"Está tratando de controlar su magia, su magia está actuando por sí sola." Murmuró la princesa.

El doctor asintió.

"Eso es lo que creí pero… es imposible, la magia requiere un esfuerzo consciente. Leí el historial de la señorita Sparkle y aún el súbito estallido que tuvo lugar cuando obtuvo su cutie mark se debió a que trataba de usar…"

El cuerno de Twilight se encendió con gran intensidad, uno de los fragmentos de los anillos de restricción salió disparado a toda velocidad y se detuvo a centímetros de la garganta de Celestia, rodeado de un aura dorada. El fragmento cayó al suelo mientras lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de la aun inconsciente unicornio.

El doctor se acercó lentamente y revisó el fragmento.

"Es… es imposible, un movimiento de tal naturaleza…"

Celestia no respondió y tocó la frente de Twilight con la punta de su cuerno. Normalmente no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aun en un pony sano era riesgoso y no sabía con que se encontraría. Pero era la única forma de estar segura de que es lo que le pasaba a su discípula. Concentro la magia en su cuerno y cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos Celestia se sorprendió de lo que vio. Se encontraba en un lugar que era una mezcla de la biblioteca del palacio de Canterlot y la biblioteca de Ponyville. Sin embargo el lugar estaba en completo desorden. Había libros quemados en el suelo, estanterías derrumbadas, otros libros flotaban libremente en el aire.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta que llegó a una gran área circular donde había retratos de los seres queridos de Twilight en las paredes, excepto uno. El retrato de Fluttershy se encontraba sobre el suelo, alguien habia dibujado de manera infantil el rostro de un changeling sobre el de la pegaso.

"Celly, llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba. Supongo que lo del anillo fue demasiado. pero, ¿puedes culparme por intentarlo?"

Celestia se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz. A unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba una pequeña mesa con un juego de te sobre ella y a un lado de esta, sentado cómodamente en una silla, Discord sorbía plácidamente el contenido de una taza mientras sostenía un pequeño plato debajo de esta.

"¿Té?" preguntó con una sonrisa y adelantó la taza hacia Celestia.

El cuerno de la princesa se iluminó y la mesa fue violentamente despedida hacia un lado mientras esta se acercaba furiosa al amo del caos.

"Supongo que no." Comentó Discord mientras se ponía de pie y arrojaba la taza sobre su hombro.

Celestia se colocó enfrente de él y apoyó la punta de su cuerno contra la garganta de Discord.

"Maldita bestia infernal. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

El monstruo híbrido río mientras movía el cuerno de su oponente hacia un lado con la punta de su garra de león.

"Celly, Celly, Celly. ¿Te olvidas con quien estás hablando?, Sabes que siempre tengo un plan de reserva preparado, he estado aquí desde el día en que tu pequeña cerebrito y sus amigas me encerraron. Me puse a mi mismo aquí aun antes de que las estúpidas se recuperaran de mis pequeños juegos."

"¿Porque estás haciendo esto?, ¿Por qué la torturas de esta manera?"

"Primero que nada porque es divertido. No solo la hago sufrir a ella, sino que a las otras también y sobre todo te hago sufrir a ti. ¿Cierto?"

Celestia apretó su mandíbula mientras Discord caminaba alrededor de ella.

"Pero hay otra razón, mas practica, detrás de esto Celly."

El señor del caos sonrió burlonamente.

"Ahora controlo en parte a la unicornio con el mayor poder mágico de toda Equestria. Sé que no tienes imaginación pero incluso tu puedes hacerte una idea de lo divertido que será cuando tenga total y completo dominio, claro que para ese entonces todo rastro de la mente de Twilight habrá sido borrado."

"Jamás te permitiré que hagas eso. Eres solo el rastro de un pensamiento de Discord y no tienes ningún poder. Puedo borrarte de aquí sin ningún problema."

Discord sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia los lados exponiendo el pecho.

"Adelante."

Celestia descargó su magia que golpeó al demonio enfrente de ella. La biblioteca entera se sacudió y libros cayeron de las estanterías. Celestia escuchó un grito agudo de dolor y se encontró a si misma de nuevo en el cuarto del hospital. Los enfermeros sostenían a Twilight quien se retorcía, un hilo de sangre escurría de su oído izquierdo.

La princesa de Equestria volvió a concentrarse y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Discord sentado sobre una pila de libros mientras alegremente arrancaba las hojas de uno que tenia la cutie mark de la madre de Twilight en la portada.

"¿Cómo resultó eso, Celly?"

Discord dejó escapar una carcajada.

"¿En serio creías que sería tan fácil?, ¡Llevo meses aquí adentro! Tuve mucho cuidado de unirme bien a la mente de Twilight antes de intentar cualquier movimiento. No puedes sacarme de aquí sin dañarla a ella."

El espíritu de la desarmonía se levantó de los libros y se acercó flotando a Celestia amenazadoramente.

"Tienes dos alternativas Celly. Dejarme aquí para que tome control total y me divierta con toda la magia de Twilight o arrancarme de este lugar y desgarrar la mente de tu querida alumna, y te aseguro que le dolerá, pero tendrás un hermoso vegetal con todo el potencial mágico del mundo a cambio."

Celestia retrocedió mientras Discord reía calmadamente. La princesa rompió el hechizo y se encontró de nuevo en el cuarto del hospital. Twilight estaba relajada en la cama pero reía. La unicornio levantó la cabeza. Los ojos bañados en lágrimas y llenos de miedo mientras la boca sonreía.

"¿Entonces qué va a ser?, ¿Opción uno u opción dos? Elije bien, Celly"

Twilight fue inmediatamente trasladada al hospital real de Canterlot, pero con el paso del tiempo la condición empeoró. Sus ataques se volvieron más violentos y peligrosos. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia dejaba escapar largas carcajadas o hablaba cosas sin sentido.

Cualquier esfuerzo por parte de los médicos y los magos de la corte de Canterlot solo parecía herirla y empeorar su condición. Durante todo ese tiempo Celestia no abandonó el hospital, entrando periódicamente en la mente de la unicornio y encontrando la biblioteca cada vez en un estado más deteriorado, todos sus enfrentamientos con Discord finalizando con los gritos de dolor de su alumna.

Dos meses después Twilight tuvo que ser contenida con medidas especiales y era prácticamente incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes excepto para expresar su miedo y su angustia. Celestia se reunió en privado con los padres de la unicornio y los tres tomaron una decisión.

Llegó la noche, una noche oscura de luna nueva y pocas estrellas, los amigos y familiares de Twilight esperaban apesadumbrados en el lobby del hospital sin decir palabra alguna. La princesa se mantenía alejada del grupo acompañada solamente de su hermana menor. A la media noche la princesa subió lentamente y sola las escaleras del hospital hasta que llegó a el piso y reluctantemente, como queriendo evitar el llegar a su destino lo más posible, caminó hacia el cuarto de Twilight.

Celestia permaneció acostada en las afueras del cuarto del hospital. Todos los pacientes de ese piso habían sido reubicados a otras áreas. Todo lo que se podía escuchar eran los gritos de dolor entremezclados con las carcajadas eufóricas.

La princesa de Equestria tomó aire y abrió la puerta del cuarto con su pezuña. Twilight estaba encadenada a su cama, cuatro anillos de restricción mágica habían sido colocados en su cuerno. Aun así este emitía un pequeño brillo que se extendía a la cama y la mantenía un par de centímetros sobre el suelo.

Sorprendentemente para la princesa el cuerpo de su alumna estaba totalmente quieto excepto por su pecho, garganta y boca. Estos se movían de la manera que era de esperarse de alguien que gritara y riera de esa manera.

"Twilight."

La unicornio levantó la cabeza y miró a Celestia, la princesa cerró instintivamente los ojos y retrocedió un poco, sin embargo se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Los ojos de su querida alumna estaban llenos de dolor y miedo, el pelaje de sus mejillas empapado por sus lagrimas. La boca sonreía ampliamente, de manera tranquila, como lo haría un pony que ha recibido una agradable sorpresa.

"Pri… Princesa, ayúdeme por favor."

Celestia tomó aire y se acercó, su cuerno brilló con un aura dorada y los cerrojos de las cadenas se abrieron. La cama golpeó el suelo cuando el flujo de magia en el cuerno de Twilight cesó.

"Tranquila Twilight, todo… todo va a estar bien."

Twilight asintió mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la cama, rodeada aun del brillo dorado de la magia de Celestia. La princesa se acercó a la unicornio y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. El cuerno de Celestia brilló, subiendo lentamente de intensidad.

Por primera vez en semanas Twilight se sintió tranquila y con esperanza. La risa y las ideas extrañas aun estaban ahí, pero algo las mantenía alejadas. La unicornio sabía, sentía, que no se quedarían atrás para siempre, pero por el momento esto bastaba. Celestia la apretó con más fuerza.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Twilight."

Los labios de la unicornio se curvaron en una sonrisa burlesca.

"¿Tercera opción entonces, Celly?"

Celestia no respondió y abrazó más fuertemente a Twilight, el cuerno brilló con más intensidad mientras la magia avanzaba por el cuerpo de su estudiante.

"¡Te quiero tanto Twilight!, eres como mi hija. Si… siento mucho no haber evitado que pasara esto."

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su garganta se cerraba y se esforzaba por hacer salir las palabras mientras sentía como el cuerpo de su alumna se relajaba.

"Lo… lo siento Twilight. P… Por favor… perdóname. Mi querida potrilla, perdóname por favor."

"Twilight no se encuentra en este momento, si lo desea puede dejarle un mensaje después del bep."

La magia de Celestia alcanzó el corazón de Twilight y lo envolvió con un cálido abrazo. La princesa sabía que sería indoloro, sabía que su más fiel alumna se quedaría dormida en sus brazos. Y también sabía que jamás podría perdonarse a sí misma ni a Discord.

Horas después Celestia se sorprendió cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana, rápidamente recordó que le había pedido a Luna ese favor. Miró hacia abajo, al rostro tranquilo y relajado de Twilight, ahora humedecido por las lágrimas que durante horas derramó la princesa del sol.

Depositó con su magia el cuerpo de Twilight en la cama y con cariño peinó su crin antes de cubrirlo con la sabana. Pasó unos minutos más junto a la cama antes de reunir el suficiente valor para salir al pasillo. Ahí la estaban esperando Luna, los padres y el hermano de Twilight así como sus cinco amigas.

"Ya… ya terminó."

Todos los demás ponies excepto Luna entraron corriendo a la habitación. Celestia cerró los ojos y se estremeció al escuchar los llantos que provenían del interior del cuarto. Luna la envolvió con sus alas y frotó su cabeza contra la de ella.

Fluttershy observaba la escena del pasillo con su único ojo desde dentro de la habitación mientras abrazaba a una desconsolada Rarity. La pegaso amarilla sonrió.

"No Celly, apenas estoy empezando."


End file.
